When emotions run high
by UzumakiSteph
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are now the best of friends and are always doing things together until the village starts suspecting that the 2 are gay so Naruto and Sasuke decide to make their friendship go beyond just being friends...
1. package for anyone?

**Note**: They are about 16-17 right now, I felt like writing another Naruto fic where they are a bit older.

'...' **thoughts **

"..." **talking **

**-...- flashback **

**AN**:YAOI YAOI!!! But anyways.... WOW! I'm actually writing another story! GO ME!! Yes, Another Sasu/Naru fic, this one will be better, I PROMISE! And sorry I haven't been updating...at all... school and homework and my guy and all that... maybe u will see more, and for the three reviews I got on my Ino/Shika story I might be updating that soon. Hope you all enjoy this story and I most likely won't update until about 10 reviews.

So many things had happened in the few years that they knew each other. Naruto has now become a tall, handsome, strong young man at the age of 16. His blue eyes still shine and sparkle like the heavens and his blonde hair still sticks up in that silly way that it always has and always will. His skin perfectly tanned by the sun and his stamina and strength have greatly increased from all the missions and training he has done. Those silly whiskers still haven't faded either and for the seal on his stomach, that's still just as noticeable as it was when he first got it.

Sasuke is also strong, tall, and handsome only now 17, still older and taller than Naruto. His hair still sticks up in the back like a bird's feathers only now a bit longer. His skin is still that same pale ivory color that makes him have this... heavenly look. Those signature Uchiha eyes still consist of the same deep, black, emotionless pools that with only one look can have you staring into them all day. Now able to kill almost anybody he is still stronger than Naruto even though the blonde's strength constantly rivals his and even though he has changed in many ways he still has that skinny almost anorexic look.

Sakura is still stuck behind both boys in strength but has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Now at the age of 16 her cherry blossom hair is still short but all the girls envy it. Her eyes have changed in a slight way, they are still green but are now just about as sparkly and mystical as Naruto's. Still naturally shorter than both boys she has grown in other ways too and the boys have noticed although at the moment she is still dreaming about Sasuke. Although she may lack in strength she has become much smarter and is excellent at detecting any presence and genjutsu.

Usually Naruto and Sasuke would be found together, although rivals at a younger age they have now grown to be friends and are constantly seen together. At the moment Naruto and Sasuke were walking over to Sasuke's unimaginably large Uchiha mansion after a 3-week mission to assassinate someone, unfortunately for them they had to chase this man all over several other countries. Sakura had already said her cheery goodbye to the Uchiha and gave Naruto a small wave goodbye before heading off to her house. Both boys were exhausted and decided to head over to Sasuke's place to get washed up and hangout, this was usual for the two to do after long missions or a hard day of training.

" Hey...Sasuke... I don't suppose I could use the shower first could I?"

" No way dobe... it's my house and my shower so you can make yourself some ramen... and wait."

" RAMEN!!??? YA!!" Naruto shouted and jumped as his energy magically returned like nothing had happened at all. Soon enough the two reached the large mansion and immediantly Sasuke headed up to the shower, not even bothering to grab another pair of clean clothes. Naruto just ran into the kitchen and dug around for the ramen. After finding it and waiting those dreadful three minutes he sat down at the table and gaped at Sasuke's house.

He had never gotten tired of looking at his friend's house, it was so amazing and breathtakingly clean every time he came in. The living room consisted of one large sofa, a rug that took up a small space in the middle of the floor, a window and a TV. The kitchen had one of those little islands in the middle and so many cabinets he couldn't imagine what Sasuke did with them all.

' Maybe Sasuke is a cook... maybe it's his secret that he can cook like no one else and that's why he has all these cabinets....hm.... I'll have to ask him about that later.'

Naruto then heard the water of the Uchiha's shower turn off and soon saw a half naked Sasuke slowly step down the stairs. His hair was still wet and slightly dripped down while the creamy towel almost blended in with his pale ivory skin. Naruto almost dropped his chopsticks at this site, he had seen Sasuke in his boxers, he had seen Sasuke swimming but he had never seen Sasuke straight out of the shower with JUST a towel on.

" Wow, feeling a bit open today?" Naruto grinned and lifted up one eyebrow questioningly.

" I'm hungry..." Sasuke blushed a bit and scooted into the kitchen. Naruto had always known Sasuke had been a bit shy about his pale skin, every time he took off his shirt people would either gasp and whisper that he was SO incredibly pale or his millions of fangirls would scream and shout and try to get a wondering hand or two on those rock hard abs only known as Sasuke's stomach. It was actually rather surprising how the 'emotionless Uchiha' could blush and be shy, it was really a matter of knowing him good enough to let him open up to you or not.

Sasuke was going to eat just ramen, he was too tired to cook anything. Unfortunately for Sasuke his blonde friend had taken the last cup o' noodles AND left his kitchen a mess in the process of searching for it.

" You took my noodles..." Sasuke had an almost sad look plastered on his face as his stomach rumbled and growled. He walked over to Naruto as gave an almost puppy dog like face.

' OH MY GOD! Is Sasuke feeling OK today... maybe he's just feeling a bit open today...'

Naruto than snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke's hands as it sneaked itself over to the small Styrofoam cup full of steamy noodle good-ness. Naruto slapped his hand away and gave him a stern look.

" My noodles, you got the shower so I got your noodles." Sasuke than lunged for the noodles and successfully grabbed the cup. Naruto gave a small yelp of surprise and then a giggle. Sasuke looked at him oddly and he gulped down the noodles, shook the cup upside down and gave a smirk that said 'oh now what?'. At that exact moment Naruto burst out in laughter.

" WOW SASUKE!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR PACKAGE WAS SO BIG!!!" Naruto than doubled over in laughter at the fact that when Sasuke lunged for the noodles his towel came flying off, unfortunately for the Uchiha he was so busy eating his victory noodles he didn't even notice the fact that he was naked in front of Naruto. Sasuke than turned a nice shade of red, snatched the towel off the ground and ran up to his room.

' I can't believe that just happened... maybe...just maybe... I can get my revenge and see him naked, lets see how he likes it.'

' I wonder what Sasuke and his naked self are doing now other than getting clothed...?' Naruto thought as he innocently giggled and then realized the shower was free for his use and crept up to the bathroom.

**AN**: Yes, I suppose this is going to be interesting... They are friends now and yes, Sasuke DOES have emotions deep down inside and yes, Naruto is a good enough friend to see those emotions, he knows that the eyes lie...now... I...wonder how you readers will like it...


	2. Revenge Sorrow and the beginning of an u...

**Note**: They are about 16-17 now.

'...' **Thoughts**

"..." **Talking**

**-...- Flashback/dream **

**AN**: OK, I haven't gotten 10 reviews yet but its close enough... I am glad you all like it so far and I hope you like the upcoming chapters too! Now ... just a warning there might be a naked Naruto in this chapter...I don't know yet. And there is going to be a dream scene in here soon so ya, maybe in the next chapter...yes...in the next chapter... and tell me if you dislike or think I should change anything, I just want to perfect my writing... not as good as A LOT of people out there but I still wish to write good. And I wanna go ahead and say thanks to RurouniLinda for inspiring me to write, the only reason i'm writing this is because we were talking about writing and I was bored so I decided to write...um yeah...on to the chapter!!

**Previously: **Naruto went over to Sasuke's house and saw him naked, he laughed.... Now Sasuke wants revenge.

Naruto slunk into the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind him. He gasped at how bright it was when he turned on the light and all the white objects shined. The shower looked like a hot tub, more like a bath than a shower really. The floor was white linoleum that still had some water on it from when Sasuke just recently cleaned up. He had a small mirror on the wall above the counter that had a sink and cabinets filled with only 1 toothbrush, 1 comb, a few spare towels, some deodorant and toothpaste. Next to the bath he had a bottle of herbal essence and body wash. Naruto snooped around a bit poking his head in and out of the few cabinets to see what else Sasuke had hidden. Unfortunately for Naruto he found nothing.

' Damn, Sasuke must keep his _embarrassing_ things in his room. I'll find them later... hehe.'

He turned on the water and stripped himself of his ridiculously bright orange jump suit that he refused to get rid of even though it stuck out in any light anywhere. He threw it on the floor and crouched into the steaming hot water of his relaxing bath. He leaned his head back and sighed.

' Wow this feels good...'

Meanwhile Sasuke had dressed himself in his usual attire of his blue shirt with the trade mark Uchiha fan on the back and his kaki shorts and had gone back downstairs to makean early dinner since it was already 4, he was tired but he couldn't do anything without SOME kind of food other than that small amount of ramen he stole from Naruto. Taking out the pancake batter he smiled a bit and got out a bowl and his other cooking materials.

' I haven't had pancakes in awhile... I wonder if Naruto will want some.'

He than blushed at the thought of Naruto and what had happened earlier. Pulling his hand through his dark blue soft hair he sighed and went back to making his pancakes.

' Calm down... I'll get him later, how I don't know yet but I'll get him.'

Naruto then stepped out of the bathroom in just his boxers, he felt to lazy to put on his full jumpsuit and he didn't care if Sasuke saw his chest, he had seen it before. He grinned one of those trademark fox grins at Sasuke before he made the comment he couldn't resist saying.

"So Sasuke I see you decided to stay clothed today." He added a chuckle at the end of that. He could see Sasuke's fists clench around the spoon as he turned around with his bowl of pancake batter.

"Yes... I decided that...clothed was better... It isn't a good day...to be naked." He groaned out through clenched teeth. Naruto could see Sasuke turn a bit red and his left eye start to twitch. His hands grabbed the bowl and spoon even harder and he began to stop stirring.

' Now's my chance...'

Sasuke then gave Naruto a twisted sort of grin and he walked over to him and took his hand.

"Come with me Naruto, I want to show you something in the living room."

Luckily for Sasuke the opportunity had come at just the right moment and his front door was in his living room.

' Now I'm going to get a good laugh. Ah the joys of evil plans.' Sasuke giggled a bit to himself and continued to take the confused Naruto into the living room. He stopped in front of the door and nodded to Naruto that he should get ready.

"Hey Sasuke what are you showing me? Oh, and after this can you..." But in the middle of his sentence he was thrown into the streets through an open door and de-boxered in front of the many people who were innocently walking along the streets of the usually peace full village. Sasuke than stepped outside to get a good look as Naruto continued his request in a confused and shocked voice.

"...Make me some pancakes...?" He then turned as red as blood and snatched his blue boxers off the ground as he heard Sasuke rolling on the ground laughing at Naruto's face. Suddenly many things were heard such as...

"HEY SEXY!!"

"Nice boxers!"

"WOO HOO!!! TAKE IT OFF!!!"

Sasuke decided to make a small comment himself just to tease the blonde; little did he know this would start a rumor throughout the village that could never be changed.

"Hey sexy how bout you bring that over here!!" But instead of people just continuing to stare they suddenly changed their interest to Sasuke. Sasuke blinked a few times and stared back, the laughter completely drained out of him once he saw everybody's eyes lock onto him like little homing devices. His face drained of all color as he suddenly pulled Naruto inside and closed the door.

"SASUKE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!??" Naruto half yelled half asked as he quickly closed the curtains.

"Just never mind what it was for..." Sasuke than went to sit down and think of what he had just said.

' What was I thinking...just great... now the village is going to think that I'm gay.'

"NEVER MIND!? I think your just crazy... and forget about the pancakes, my embarrassment has eaten all my hunger..." He sat down and plastered a sad pouting look on his face and made his blue eyes sparkle with unshed tears as he gazed at Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at his blonde friend and thought. Naruto could see that he was thinking deeply for his brow was knotted and his hand was over his grimacing mouth. His face was paler than usual, almost as white as snow. Sasuke than sat up and went into the kitchen, he put the pancake batter in the fridge and started to go up the stairs. Naruto wiped the sad look off his face and the unshed tears vanished as he looked questioningly as his friend.

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke said, "You can stay the night if you want, I have a feeling you don't want to leave this house after what some of the people said." And with that the Uchiha disappeared into his room to leave a half naked embarrassed confused Naruto sitting alone on the sofa.

**AN**: Yes, kinda short and useless but really not useless at all, this is what starts the villages thoughts, and unfortunately for all those that wish to see Naru/Sasu fluffiness and fun will not see it until much later chapters... it wont happen until the rumors get around and spread so that nothing can change their minds...well, you will find out. And yes, lots of naked-ness, too bad. I would also like to thank my reviewers/ readers even though it's only the 2nd chapter, you cant blame me for liking the reviews, they were so nice. -


	3. Dreams

**Note**: They are about 16-17

'...' **Thoughts **

"..." **Talking**

**-...- Flashback/dream**

**AN**: OK, I am glad u all like it except for Orange blackbird. If you like my story than be nice and don't be all... "Whatever, just hurry up with the next chapters." If you don't like it than don't read it! Oh, and I thought I should say that it is yaoi, I want to remind the readers that every other chapter...so... ya ...and, BE NICE!! And thanks KinUchiha for telling me about the spelling mistake! Hehe, silly me...

**Previously: **Sasuke got his revenge on Naruto but now the village has gotten the wrong idea...

In his room the Uchiha flopped down onto his bed and covered his face in one of the many pillows that surrounded him. He took one of his hands and beat one of the pillows next to him.

' Of course as soon as I wanna have some fun people begin to stare and think I'm gay... Now the village should know why I never make jokes.'

The Uchiha sighed and rolled over onto his stomach to glance at the clock.

' Still only 4:45... wow... what a great way to spend 45 minutes of my life.'

But in the middle of his thoughts he ended up falling asleep with one arm wrapped around a pillow and his head lying gently on the pillow that he had covered his face with just a few minutes ago.

Naruto was still left downstairs half naked and embarrassed. The thoughts of what just happened were finally seeping into him and he shuddered at what people might say to him now. Remembering this series of events that had just happened in the past few minutes made him turn a nice shade of pink and ran to find his clothes or maybe some of Sasuke clothes because his were dirty from the mission, ninjas have no time to change clothes when they are on an important mission such as the one they were just on. He slunk up the stares and carefully opened Sasuke's door.

' I bet Sasuke won't mind...' Were Naruto's thoughts as he carefully tiptoed over to Sasuke's closet but was stopped when he saw the Uchiha sound asleep on his bed. Naruto had to stop and look for he always liked laughing at his friend when he slept, it was one of those simple things that pleased him for no apparent reason. Sasuke's hand wrapped around the pillow like a small child and their teddy bear. His face was so soft looking and his mouth was barely open, Naruto loved it when the great Uchiha looked so vulnerable. He giggled a bit and finished his mission to retrieve clothes from Sasuke's room, got dressed and stopped to admire himself in the Uchiha's clothes.

' I don't look half bad in this.'

And with that he went downstairs to watch some TV and relax while his Uchiha friend dreamed the rest of the afternoon away.

-**Sasuke's dream-**

It was dark... so dark and cold. Only a small amount of light could be seen from those dark black eyes. He blinked and squinted at the object that gave him this... heavenly light. Sasuke began to walk towards this thing with... golden yellow hair, crumpled on the floor in a small mass. His walk transformed into a run towards the mystery object stopping only a few feet away.

" N... Naruto?" Sasuke gasped as he saw what was before him; Naruto was dead, now a small crumpled mass on the floor that was still bleeding. He knelt down next to his friend and looked around for anyone's help.

Nobody.

All he could see was the black ocean that surrounded him, a cold, black, emotionless ocean that swallowed them both. He reached a hand out and touched the boy, hoping that he would move or say something.

Nothing.

All that was happening with the small boy was blood, slowly trickling out of his body. Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes. A true shinobi was never suppose to show emotion and he tried to hold them back but slowly the tears began to break from his hold and fall down his pale cheeks. More and more tears began to fall as he turned Naruto so he could see his face, once happy and bright now pale and cold.

" Haven't I lost enough?" He whispered as he felt two hands wrap around his body and pull him closer. Sasuke turned and nuzzled into... Naruto. The dead body had disappeared and a new happy Naruto had appeared and pulled him close to his body. Sasuke closed him eyes as he felt Naruto's finger brush away the tears. Naruto kissed and forehead and whispered to him, "Why are you crying... angels should never cry." Sasuke looked up and leaned closer to Naruto until only a few centimeters separated the two boys faces. Suddenly Naruto disappeared and many people began to come out of the darkness. Sakura was the first, followed by Ino and Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, everyone he knew appeared.

" I never knew you felt so strongly for Naruto." Kakashi said as he winked at Sasuke.

" A true shinobi should never show his emotions... you're useless." Neji glared as he coldly finished his statement to the raven-haired boy.

" SASUKE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" Sakura and Ino shouted together as tears welled up in there eyes and sprung down their faces until suddenly everything faded to black.

**-End of Sasuke's dream-**

The raven-haired boy awoke with a tear on his cheek. He than jumped at the figure standing before him, it was Naruto.

" Why did you say my name?" Naruto asked innocently as he plopped onto the floor.

" What do you mean why did I say your name, I've been asleep."

" You said my name, why?"

Little did Sasuke know Naruto had come back in to check on his teammate at just the moment to hear him whisper Naruto's name in his sleep.

" What are you doing watching me sleep?" Sasuke asked as he whipped away the small tear.

" HEY!! Don't change the subject, why did you say my name? Ooohhh.... Sasuke do you dream of me??" Naruto said in a teasing voice although he knew that his teammate would never feel such things for him and had two reasons to prove his theory. One was that Sasuke had NEVER shown signs of affection towards him, not THAT kind of affection anyway, and reason number two is that Sasuke didn't have time for such silly things as love, that was the explanation he had given Sakura at least 100 times. He was glad though because such feeling for him from Sasuke were just... wrong.

" OF COURSE I WASN'T DREAMING OF YOU BAKA!!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Even though now they were friends he still called Naruto baka or dead last once in awhile, I guess some things never change.

" Well than..." But Naruto was cut off when Sasuke said, "Just don't mind that, I wasn't dreaming about you and that's all you need to worry about."

" I still think you were dreaming of me... Ew Sasuke! First the comment about me being sexy and now dreaming of me... Tsk tsk you shouldn't think about such things!" Naruto giggled at the end of that small lecture as he saw Sasuke throw one pillow at him and hide his face with another one.

**AN:** You like? Yes, I hope you do! And the dream was kinda sad at a point but... well... I don't know where I got the idea for that, I just had to have something in there make him cry so Naruto could comfort him, why not a dead Naruto!? Hey, works for me...


	4. Rumors spread

**Note:** They are 16-17 right now...

'...' **Thoughts**

"..." **Talking**

**-...- Flashback/dream **

**AN:** OK! Sorry for the delay on my updating, stupid writer's block... but anyways, here is chapter 4! And thank you all SO much for the reviews, at the end of the chapter I will thank you all. AND YAY FOR KAKASHISTAR11!!! It makes me so...happy and filled with...happiness that you are reading a yaoi and that you are trying to like it!

**Previously: **Sasuke had a bit of a ...nap/dream and ended up whispering Naruto's name in his sleep right when Naruto walked in the room!

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and jumped on him, which made all the assorted colors of pillows bounce around a bit. Sasuke groaned as he felt the weight of his blonde friend pound onto his back. He rolled over pushing Naruto off of him and only had to take one glance at him before realizing his new outfit.

"Why are you wearing my clothes? How many times were you in here to 'check up' on me?" Sasuke asked as he gave Naruto a scared look.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said "WHAT DO YOU THINK I DO, RAPE BOYS?!" as he quickly answered the questions given to him.

"I needed new clothes to wear so I decided to borrow yours... I think I look MUCH better in them! And I only checked on you this one time so don't worry." And with the end of that statement his stomach gave a huge growl. Both boys looked at the source of the noise, Sasuke had a look of pure terror across his face and Naruto gave Sasuke his trademark fox grin.

"I suppose I'm hungry again..."

"Well too bad, I thought that your hunger was all eaten up by all of your embarrassment."

"It was but now I'm hungry again."

"Can't you just sleep or something, I mean, we just got back from a mission that gave us little sleep so can't you just GO TO BED? We can eat in the morning, I'll even take you out for ramen."

"RAMEN YA!!!"

At the sound of being able to eat ramen Naruto's face immediantly lit up, a large smile across his face and his blue sparkling eyes filled with happiness.

"But... Sasuke... where should I sleep?"

Of course Sasuke thought this was the stupidest question Naruto had ever asked, he had plenty of bed rooms in his huge Uchiha house that Naruto had slept in before many times.

"Baka... you can sleep where you always do...in one of the other rooms. Now just go, I'm tired and wanna sleep."

Naruto got off the Uchiha's floor leaving the room and slowly closing the door behind him as Sasuke curled up in his many pillows and blankets drifting back to his sweet dreams of Naruto.

Naruto was walking around choosing the room he would sleep in tonight but as soon as he closed the door he whispered something to his sleeping Uchiha friend...

"...Good night Sasuke"

He than wandered down the hall to his favorite room. It was a small and cozy room filled with a bed decorated with many large soft pillows, a small nightstand, a lamp, and his favorite part of the room, the little window across the bed. He stepped inside and immediantly made his way to the bed, all he wanted to do was sit and stare at the stars for the rest of the night, maybe slowly drift off to sleep with a dream stuck in his head.

Sasuke yawned and brought a hand up to rub his head. He rolled over and sat up glancing around the room and pulled a hand through his hair. The morning sun lit up his features, his hair was highlighted in certain spots bye the sun so it gave off a blue-ish glow and his dark emotion-less eyes gleamed in the morning light. He stood up and wandered through the hall in an attempt to find Naruto. Glancing in each room he finally found Naruto sound asleep in his favorite room. One arm was draped over the edge of the bed while the other was wrapped around the blankets, his golden locks her thrown around in every direction, and his mouth was open slightly while the bottom half of his body was covered in blankets.

' Figures he would be in here.' The Uchiha grinned as he took a moment to watch Naruto fidget around in the bed until he walked over and shook Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, wake up..."

...Nothing

"Naruto!"

The blonde rolled around, now facing the Uchiha.

"Naruto?"

The blonde let out a small groan.

"Naruto are you OK?" Sasuke sat down on the bed next to his sleeping friend. Naruto than flung an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"NARUTO?!" Sasuke glared at the sleeping boy who in response pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke simply sat in the bed glaring at his sleeping friend who was hugging his waist like a he was a teddy bear.

"... I love... you..." Naruto whispered through barely open lips. The Uchiha's glare transformed into a soft smile as he laid one arm around the blonde's neck.

' I wonder who he loves...'

Naruto's grip on Sasuke tightened and he cuddled closer. Sasuke decided to let his friend sleep cuddled up in his stomach, he looked so peaceful...

"If you can hear me than don't take this the wrong way but right now... you look kinda cute." Sasuke whispered to Naruto before he closed his eyes ready to sleep for another hour or two.

While sleeping the two had cuddled rather close. Naruto had both arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and his head lightly laying on the raven-haired boys chest, the blankets that were still covering the lower half of his body were now draped over Sasuke too. Both of Sasuke's arms were wrapped around the blonde's back hugging him lightly, his head resting on a pillow. The sun shined over both boys' bodies through the window. Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open and he lifted up his head. He gave out a small gasp as his eyes scanned over the sleeping Sasuke. He tried to move his legs from under the blanket but at the moment that was impossible because his legs had become entangled with Sasuke's. Naruto moved one arm away and nudged Sasuke who slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look of... normality, it was the same look he always gave the blonde, as if nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke...why are you... in my bed?" Naruto asked...not bothering to remove his hand from around Sasuke's waist.

"I came to wake you up and you said something in your sleep, I sat down to see if you were ok and you threw your arm around my waist." Sasuke replied...not bothering to untangle his legs from Naruto's.

"Than why are you all cuddled up with me?" Naruto scratched his head...not bothering to stop himself from lying back down on Sasuke's chest.

"I...don't know..." Sasuke said blankly as he patted Naruto's head, untangled their legs and sat up. Naruto just slumped into the bed and gave a pouting face.

' Sasuke...come back... I liked being warm.'

Sasuke walked out of the room and to the bathroom. "I'm gonna get in the shower so we can go get some food."

And with that said it suddenly hit Naruto, he gets ramen today and maybe Sasuke will pay. Naruto sat and waited as his friend showered...

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and slowly shut the door behind him. He looked in the mirror and shook his head.

' I can't let this happen...'

He stripped himself of his shirt and shorts.

' Not with him...'

He put his thumb on the rim of his silky dragon boxers and slowly slid them down his legs to the floor. He kicked them off and stepped over to the shower.

' I won't let that happen again. He's my best friend, I can't start to get to close to him...'

He turned on the water, fairly hot just the way he liked it, and stepped in the shower letting the water run all over his body. He stood in thought.

' He's a guy for heavens sake... I'm not gay...'

He started to argue with himself again, really it was nothing new but he had had this argument so many times already.

' If you don't like him than why did it take you so long to get up?'

' I don't know...maybe it was just a cuddly friend moment?'

' With a guy?'

' Sure.'

' That's not natural...what if someone looked in the window and saw you two cuddled up?'

' I'M NOT GAY! HE'S JUST MY FRIEND, SHUT UP!!'

And with that his "other half" shut up and let him shower in peace. He grabbed the bottle of herbal essence and began to wash his hair. He liked it, that scrubbing motion on his scalp when he put in the shampoo, it always relaxed him. He finished up and got out, drying his body on the soft creamy towel that blended oh-so-well with his skin. He ran the comb through his midnight hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out side the bathroom and into his own room to grab some clothes.

Naruto poked his head into the hallway at the sound of an opening door and footsteps. He walked over to Sasuke's room just in time to see Sasuke pull on hi shirt.

"Hey Sasuke...can I borrow more of your clothes?" Naruto gave him a trademark fox-filled grin. Sasuke sighed and nodded as he got out some pants and a shirt.

"Just go shower." Sasuke said as he tossed the clothes at him.

Naruto slunk into the bathroom and turned on the water as Sasuke laid on his bed to think and wait. He glanced at the clock... 11:00 AM. About an hour until it was time for lunch and Naruto would only take a few minutes in the shower, 10 at most. He closed his eyes only to find Naruto leaning over him the next time he opened them.

"SASUKE LETS GO, IM HUNGRY!! And you are paying right??"

"Sure." Sasuke got up and headed to the door, Naruto following after. They stepped outside looking like twins, same shorts, shirt, and same headband, this alone did not get people's attention but it was also the fact of what happened the other day involving Naruto being naked and Sasuke yelling something... rather dirty. Many people stopped and stared as they began to walk down the street to the ramen stand.

"Those two are gay, that's what I head..."

"Ya I know, yesterday they gave us a public showing of exactly how gay they are..."

"I could have gone without that..."

"Maybe Sasuke tore up Naruto's clothes while he was stripping him so now Naruto is stuck with Sasuke's clothes..."

Many other whispers were heard as they sat down at the ramen stand. Sasuke clutched his head in anger, took a deep breath and told the ramen man they were ready.

"So... is the rumor..." But before the ramen man could finish Sasuke interrupted with "We came for food, give us some or we'll leave..."

"The usual?" He asked.

"Ya." Was Sasuke's simple answer. In a matter of minutes the ramen was served and as usual, Naruto dug in. Sasuke on the other hand sat to listen to more rumors going around about him and his best friend being gay.

"So is it true? Is the rumor true?"

"You mean the one about the great gay Uchiha and his little sex companion Naruto?"

"Haha, ya, that one."

"That's what I've heard..."

**AN:** Crappy chapter ending I know... but anyways, my friend Linda has been practically begging me to update and I told her I would so here it is, the new chapter... not all that great but this is very important... very important indeed. Now on the...THANK THE REVIEWERS!!!

**Kakashistar11:** Even though you just recently started reading...I'm glad you like it! I'm also happy that you are starting to like yaoi, now you can read our stories and such...one more thing that all three of us like!

**Kairu: **I'm glad that you like my story and... isn't that cute? You and Sasuke sleep the same way! :p

**RurouniLinda: **THERE I UPDATED!! Hehe, but maybe... you will enjoy this chapter who knows... And ...I TOLD YOU I WOULD TODAY AT LUNCH!! Hehe, I'm so proud I finally updated!

**Kin Uchiha: **Hehe, I'll probably have more silly spelling mistakes somewhere along the chapter...

**Yaoilover S: **Maybe when they finally give being gay a chance and he KNOWS he likes Naruto than there will be a sexy dream. XD

**Dark Sanji-san:** Glad you like my fic.!!

**Kshindou25:** Thanks for fixing my...odd mistake... "angles shouldn't cry" HAHA!! That's funny...

Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews, I hope you keep up with my story!


	5. Kakashi's gift

**Note: **They are 16-17

'…' **Thoughts **

"…" **Talking**

-…- **Flashback/dream **

**AN: **WAH! OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Anyways… the story should start getting interesting now, or so I hope… depends on what people think of as interesting really… eh, anyways, hope you all enjoy and many reviews are appreciated!

**Previously: **Sasuke and Naruto went for ramen and while they were out Sasuke heard a few rumors.

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the ramen stand, Naruto slurping ramen like some sick ramen vacuum while Sasuke hadn't even touched his ramen yet, instead the raven haired boy had walked over to a near by bench to think a few things over.

' So… is this what happens when I have a bit of fun huh? Just because of that…NOW THEY THINK IM GAY!!!'

Sasuke sighed and stared up at the sky, it was so peaceful up there.

' I wish I could be a cloud and just float…and not worry…and NOT HAVE PEOPLE THINK IM GAY!'

Sasuke sighed again, he just couldn't get the thought that people actually thought he was gay. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through that blessed dark duck-shaped hair.

' At least no one is coming over to talk to me or anything like that…'

And suddenly as if on cue Kakashi walked up and sat down next to Sasuke with a small brown bag in his hand. He dropped the bag next to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear.

" This is for you and… Naruto." And as Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the bag Kakashi jumped away into the village. Sasuke took a deep breath, glanced at Naruto who was still contently slurping down ramen and grabbed the bag. He opened it only to find its contents were nothing more than a can of whipped cream and some furry bright pink handcuffs. Sasuke quickly closed the bag stood up and yelled…very loudly.

" KAKASHI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IM GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!!!"

At that moment the entire village froze, it was like a huge storm came and froze everyone. Naruto slowly unfroze to turn around and stare at his friend. His mouth was open and his bright blue eyes were wide and filled with fear. Sasuke on the other hand was breathing heavily and had both fists tightly clenched. The raven-haired boy stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulder and then let out a whimper as his half eaten bowl of ramen dropped to the ground. Everyone else around just stared as Sasuke dragged the confused blonde off to his house.

About 5 minutes later the two returned to the Uchiha big mansion house thing. Sasuke dragged Naruto inside and threw him on the couch, slowly closed the door and opened the bag, all without taking his anger filled eyes off Naruto. As Sasuke came closer Naruto realized he was so mad his eyes had become that oh-so-familiar red.

' Oh god…what is he doing?'

Sasuke sat down right on top of Naruto.

' Oh god… Sasuke stop…'

Sasuke dipped his hand in the bag and took out the furry handcuffs.

' SASUKE NO!! EVEN IF WE DO BECOME MORE THAN FRIENDS IM NOT READY FOR THIS YET!!!'

"…This would be a present from Kakashi."

" S-so."

" Do you know why Kakashi would give me something like this?"

" N-no… should I know why?"

" IT'S BECAUSE IN A MATTER OF HOURS THE ENTIRE VILLAGE HAS A BEEN SPREADING RUMORS THAT YOU AND I ARE GAY!"

"…Ooooh."

Sasuke pulled out the whipped cream and waved it in front of Naruto's face.

" This is BAD." Sasuke said as Naruto grabbed the whipped cream out of his hand and sprayed some in his mouth.

" NARUTO! This is not the time to eat whipped cream!"

" This isn't the time to sit on me either." Naruto poked Sasuke's nose as Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

" I sat on you so you wouldn't run away or anything."

"…Oh." Naruto sprayed more whipped cream into his mouth as Sasuke glared. " So what do you wanna do about this?"

" I don't know."

Both Naruto and Sasuke than shut up for the moment, both thinking…

' Hmm…maybe I could be gay…'

' Sitting on Naruto sure is comfy…'

' Having Sasuke sit on me sure is nice.'

' No…I already told myself that I wouldn't let this happen!'

' Maybe I should offer Sasuke some whipped cream…'

' Even if going out with Naruto might be better than going out with any girl in the village…'

' No… I can't be gay… the village would never shut up about it.'

' But maybe…maybe if I just gave it a try…'

' But…it is awfully nice having Sasuke sit on me.'

' Maybe I should give it a try…yea…just for a few days to see how it feels.'

Suddenly Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, taking a bit of whipped cream out of his mouth. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

" So…I suppose we both decided we could give it a try?"

Sasuke answered by grabbing the whipped cream and spraying some in his mouth.

" So… is that for me?" Naruto gulped and hesitantly kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed back, falling down onto Naruto.

' Man this is kinda weird… but it seems Sasuke has no problem with it…maybe I really should put my effort into trying this for a few days…'

**AN: **OK! I'm really sorry for the delay and I know it might seem kinda soon to be doing this but trust me, ill make the story long. And I know there was a lot of talking and thinking in this chapter but obviously it's very important. Or maybe it was just my sad excuse for a chapter…who knows. Oh, and the part with both of them thinking at the same time…that goes Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke…and so on. One more thing…don't worry about this being another story where they try being gay, end up falling in love and living happily after the village excepts the fact that they are gay…it won't be one of those.


End file.
